Electronic apparatuses are increasingly diversified as technology advances. In a technology, an electronic apparatus can convert words written on a touch display unit of the electronic apparatus by an input unit into an electronic document, where the input unit may be a stylus.
In a specific application, in a case that a user writes too fast on the electronic apparatus by using the input unit, the system of the electronic apparatus is unable to respond in a timely manner, thereby causing that a recognized writing trajectory has a breakpoint or is illegible, which affects the appearance of the writing trajectory, and is inconvenient for the user to view the writing trajectory.
This problem can not be solved yet in the conventional technology.